User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Tenth Theory - First Theory - Arukanu and its connection with the first progenitor
Arukanu has been quite an interesting creature, as well as a curious and mysterious one; even though, the fanbook has mentioned certain points of this creature like its wings, the fact that it has followed Krul for a long period of time. According to the fanbook, Arukanu was a present from the first progenitor but why give Krul a present like that? Well, first of all, Arukanu is a loyal bat with Krul; even so, we haven’t seen mucho of him after a long time. It could be said that Arukanu stopped appearing after the war between humans and vampires. To be more exact, it was when the vampires started to move and worry when they saw the Seraph Yu in rage in Shinjuku. So far, we know that vampires respect a specific law which refers to not investigate with forbidden topics which are well known as taboo like the Seraph of the End. Even so, humans decided to investigate more about it until vampires remained as ignorants towards this kind of topic until they saw the human experimentation which is the reason why they decided to put an end to this. But returning to the main topic, what happened with Arukanu? What were its own ties with the first progenitor? Well, regarding the first question, the theory suggests that Arukanu got separated after Krul went to Nagoya, which means that Krul has always kept Arukanu in safe places where danger never lurks in. Therefore, the most possible thing is the fact that Arukanu remained in Sanguiem for a certain amount of time until Krul was held captive thanks to Ferid. After those events, Urd and Lest Karr recovered Sanguiem, making sure there was order in that city again, meaning that Arukanu could have waited for Krul even if Kureto and Guren managed to kill a lot of vampires in Sanguiem. Even so, there’s a point on which this theory lacks sense, and it’s the fact that in chapter 68, Krul appears again in Sanguiem talking with the other progenitors about what happened between her brother, the first progenitor and herself. And in chapter 69, there’s a flashback about that incident. Given the circumstances, it’s possible that Arukanu remained in a safe place because, as we know so far, Krul perhaps knew that there could be a possible battle between humans or even Rigr Stafford. Therefore, we could say that Arukanu stayed in Sanguiem so far. Answering the second question about Arukanu, there’s a possibility that, being a present coming from the first progenitor, this one might have inspected or recored anything that happened inside of the vampire capital inside of the japanese country. Also, there’s a fact Arukanu was a present in order to gain Krul’s trust in order to take away Ashera Tepes in the near future, which relates to 1000 years in the past. Another possible theory is the fact that Kagami might have asked or suggested Yamamoto to stop drawing Arukanu since Arukanu never got an important role inside of the story. This theory is rather short because there’s not a lot of information with Arukanu, therefore, forgive me. Category:Blog Posts